Taking an instance
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Drabble. 1st HUGO/LYSANDER! SLASH. Hugo's got enough problems as it is; the last thing he needs is Lysander Scamander being nice to him. Really! Mention if used, thx.


**Taking an instance**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN! **WARNING**: Some mention of cousincest, just so you know.

- ^-^3

Hugo Jonathan Weasley could scream right now.

For the umpteenth time he'd argued with his cousin and love, Louis, and Louis had tried to get the better of him yet again. Louis was such a smooth talker and knew that his good looks and not his Veela blood worked the magic to ensnare Hugo whenever they got like this. But Hugo had been more and more aware of Louis using this trick as of late, and he'd finally put his foot down and said no.

Which was why Hugo was now hiding out in the Hufflepuff common room…which was really quite futile, as Louis was a Hufflepuff, too.

Hugo sighed and grabbed a deserted book off the nearby stand. He flipped through it but the words didn't really catch his eye. His mind was bogged down with flitting emotions and he just couldn't think of anything but his relationship with Louis.

Off to the side, two people entered the common room and Hugo glanced up in time to see his other cousin and Louis' sister, Dominique, dash up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Her boyfriend, Lysander Scamander, saw Hugo and came over to him. The blonde dropped his rucksack on the ground and sat on the couch beside Hugo. "Hey, Hugo. What's up?"

Hugo frowned. "Nothing much." Generally, Hugo was polite. But he knew he could turn into such a git when Louis was…well, _Louis_.

Lysander's brow furrowed. "Something wrong? You're quieter than usual."

"…Louis."

The Scamander twin nodded, though he didn't fully understand the meaning of Hugo's clipped comment. Everyone saw Louis and Hugo as only best mates, anyway. "You guys are fighting again, aren't you?"

"I suppose it's a love-hate relationship," the redhead answered truthfully.

Lysander leaned back on the couch. "I hope I'm not out of bounds for saying…"

"No, please, continue. I doubt your musings could do any more harm than Louis himself," Hugo said with a grim smile.

"Well… I'm sure we've all said something at one point or another, but I've wondered if you've ever really given it any thought: _Why_ are you friends with him? Being family doesn't tie you to him, nor does being the two youngest of your whole family."

Hugo shook his head, the grim smile still toying with his lips. "That's just it. He and I _are_ just kind of…'tied' together."

Lysander frowned. "You should hang out with some nicer people, if you can, to cut down on the animosity that sometimes crops up between you two."

"You offering to be my babysitter, Lysander?"

"No, not your babysitter, Hugo. A friend. Well, a _real_ friend. We're already kinda friends, what with Hufflepuff and Dominique…" He smiled.

Hugo watched the blonde and considered his words. Maybe that was it. Maybe Hugo needed someone _nice_. Someone who would treat him right. Someone who gave a damn about what Hugo thought or said or felt. Someone…

Oh, hell, someone like _Lysander_.

Hugo pinched his own leg to draw himself back to reality. Sure, Lysander was handsome, smart, and sweet, but he was with Dominique and obviously not interested in wizards. Also, maybe that was all there was to the younger Scamander twin: looks and smarts and kindness. Hugo needed someone with depth, someone with a vivacity to match his own. Louis kinda fit that description it was just that his "depth" was really a range of angry and insincere.

Lysander stood and gripped Hugo's shoulder. "Don't sweat Louis, Hugo. When you need to, just come find me and you and I can hang out. We'll even leave Dom out of it, if that's what you need." He winked and turned as his girlfriend returned, then the couple left.

And Hugo was left wondering if he'd misread Lysander, because that seemed an _awful_ lot like an invitation to him… He shook his head as Louis showed up. No, he loved Louis and he could _never_ like Lysander Scamander like that.

…

…right?  
- ^-^3

**Ooh. B) I like. A lot. So nummy… -w- I'm a huge fan of LouHugh, but I also adore Lysander slash, even if it's onesided like this—or **_**was**_** this onesided? ;D But this kind of Louis/Hugo/Lysander love triangle is fun! I plan on writing it elsewhere soon, so please look forward to it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;]**


End file.
